Las razones por las cuales no te dejo a cargo
by Animeseris
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro, Master se harta de las locuras de la mansión por lo que decide irse al Spa, el problema es como controlar su hermano, quien no para de hacer locura y desatres... además pide que lo deje a cargo... ¿Cómo va a terminar?


Hola, ¿qué hay? aquí de nuevo escribiendo una historia corta con mi humor :D

Espero que les guste

PD: quienes esperan Un aterrador halloween para los Smash, ya casi termino el capitulo por lo cual deme unos días y los subo... por favor no lancen cosa filosas por la tardanza TT_TT

Si más prenambulos disfruten la historia XD

* * *

En un pacífico día en la mansión Smash…

Pum! Se escucha algo explotar y el grito de cierta mano derecha.

– ¡¿Muy bien, quién dejo solos a Roy y Pitto con una caja de fósforos y dinamita?! –grita furiaso Master Hand en busca del psicótico que les había entregado una dinamita. ¿Qué psicótico demente deja a dos piromaniaticos con una caja de dinamita?... Claro que Snake le había dado al pelirrojo una bazuka… y Ike le había dicho a Kuro-chan….

* * *

–Grrr….

– ¿Qué sucede Kuro? –pregunta Roy al joven ángel oscuro.

–Sentí que alguien me acaba de llamar por dos estúpidos nombres –gruñe Kuro-chan (maldición, creía que ya había arreglado la cuarta pared), el pelirrojo lo mira preocupado; mientras el doctor Mario les venda sus quemaduras… pronto Kuro-chan golpea a Roy en la cara.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –gime el joven

– ¡Te dije que no me llames así! –le grita, el Doctor Mario los mira y da un suspiro, esta era la novena vez del mes que venían a su consultorio.

–Debo pedir un amento –dice buscando nuevas medicinas para las futuras lecciones ocasionadas por puños, arco, espada, sierra eléctrica y una zanahoria.

* * *

Ejem… continuando con la narración, porque es lo único que hago… Ike le indico la dirección a Kuro-chan de donde se hallaban los objetos explosivos. Por lo que ambos Smash tuvieron un cruel castigo, Snake… el pobre tuvo que ser… tuvo que… cambiar a su querida caja por… por…. No puedo decir es horrible, fue horrible…. TUVO QUE USAR LA CAJA DE DIVERSION DEL GATITO MONSHI MONCHIS* ULTRA LLAMTIVO. Estuvo deprimido por una semana…. Y Ike, bueno digamos que después que le quitaran el pollo y toda clase de carnes por una semana, comiendo comida vegetariana por ese lapso… digamos que varías personas pagaron las consecuencias. Entre ellos acabaron dos traumados Pit (desventajas de tener un doble maligno) y Roy duermen solo si colocan una trampa contra osos-dragones ante su puerta y duermen con la luz encendida (claro que esto no lo hizo solo Ike, Snake se desquito con ellos una semana después de eso). Y su pobre compañero de cuarto, Sonic… lo bueno fue que al ser tan rápido podía evitar muchos daños y esconderse en su viejo cuarto con Link (Marth unos antes días había logrado cambiar de cuarto y acabaron por intercambiar, por lo que cada mañana el príncipe despierta con un dibujo diferente cada mañana. Un gran misterio).

Pero bueno, continuando con los sucesos que sucedieron ese día, la mano furiosa buscaba al responsable de la dinamita por toda la mansión. De repente toda la mansión tiembla por culpa de una gran explosión, causando caos por toda la mansión y curiosamente no eran los tres Smashs de siempre (si se pregunta quién es el tercero es Toon Link, le gusta resolver sus problemas con bombas). Inmediatamente que la explosión terminara la mano sale de la mansión y observa cerca de una ex montaña una cierta mano loca con varios kilos de dinamita.

– ¡CRAZY! –grita furibunda la mano volando rápidamente hacia su hermano, aunque este usaba unos audífonos para evitar el ruido en uno de sus dedos… e ignorando que Master se acercaba, presiona el detonador.

–Ábrete sésamo… y que no sea plaza sezamo –expresa Crazy Hand viendo la explosión y a su hermano volando por los aires a causa de esta. Dos minutos después, Master Hand cae al suelo, sorprendiendo a Crazy.

– ¡Wuju! Así se hace hermano, tu puedes surfear las nubes, pero te aconsejo que utilices una almohada la próxima vez –expresa alegremente, pronto nota el silencio que los rodean, observa a su hermano inconsciente.

–Master…. Master –sigue en silencio la mano derecha completamente calcinado, se acerca a su hermano sigilosamente –MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR –le grita tan fuerte como puede logrando despertar a la mano derecha, aunque estaba completamente adolorido.

– ¿Que me paso?

–Master –sigue Crazy dándole unas cuantas bofetadas –Master no es hora de dormir, Master…. –sigue abofeteando a su hermano –MASTER –le hace un clavado en un intento de revivirlo, causando más dolor –Master, despierta ya es de día –lo vuelve a bofetear esta vez con un pescado –Master… Master…. Bien, tú lo quisisteis dormilón –dice sacando a King Dedede.

–Hey que te sucede, suéltame mano desquiciada –pero Crazy lo ignora y lo usa para abofetear nuevamente a Master.

–Cra… Crazy ya es….

–Esto es grave, ni los pingüinasos sirvieron… debo ir por el _equipo_ –interrumpe la mano loca ignorando que ya había despertado Master, y lazando a un King Dedede inconsciente, sale volando rápidamente y atropellando a muchos Smash en busca del _equipo_.

Después que Crazy lo dejara tranquilo, la pobre mano calcinada medita ante la triste realidad que se enfrentaba cada día de su vida.

"_Nota para mismo, no permitir que Crazy vea el nado artístico… pero lo realmente me importa es el por qué soporto todos los días las locuras de este lugar… ha cierto, soy el dueño y me gustan las peleas… pero porque todos están locos…. Me gustaría ir a un lugar tranquilo… he oído que el spa es un buen lugar de relajamiento… me gustaría ir… quizás pueda tomar un descanso de esta locura y de quienes viven aquí…. Es acaso que nadie en este lugar es normal"_ se queja al sentir aun dolor en pobre cuerpo-mano. Respira hondo y medita lo que acaba de decir. Tomando una GRAN decisión.

– ¡IRE AL SPA Y TENDRE EL DÍA RALAJANTE QUE MERESCO! –grita con todas sus fuerza recobrando toda su vitalidad al tomar tal decisión, ignorando el peligro que se acercaba rápidamente.

–Master tranquilo yo te salvare –dice Crazy acercándose a su hermano – ¡ULTRA DESCARGA OMEGA! –grita mostrando el _equipo_, es decir, a Pikachu y Pichu. Para su suerte, Marter esquivo exitosamente la ayuda (ataque) de su querido hermano loco, para mala suerte de Fox y Wolf, quienes discutían algo que no voy a empatizar por temas inadecuados que podría causar traumas a niños; recibieron la ultra descarga omega, friendo en extremo ambos personajes.

–Master… estas despierto –pregunta la mano, lazando a los dos pokemon inconscientes tras ser usados de tal manera.

–Esa es tu manera de despertarme…

–Oh, Master ya despertasteis. Hurra –dice abofeteando a su hermano con un bolso de mujer.

– ¿Por qué me abofeteas y lo más importante donde sacasteis el bolso?

–Oh, eso era del fantasma de la opera me lo presto…

– ¿El fantasma de la opera te lo presto?, no es un hombre…

–Sipi, pero su novia me lo lanzo diciendo "lárgate mano, que no ves que me está proponiendo matrimonio"

–Crazy…

–Sipi, hermanacho

–Nada, mejor me podría decir porque usabas dinamita….

–Intento buscar la cueva de las mil maravillas y luchar contra…. El gato del sombrero

–Crazy, aquí no está la cueva de las mil maravillas ni existe el gato del sombrero… y eso me recuerda… ¿Tú le disteis a Roy y Pitto dinamita?

–Sipi, compartí con ellos…

–Crazy a ellos no le puedes dar dinamita….

–Pero… siempre me dices que debo compartir con todos, incluso sonrisas –dice dibujando una carita feliz sobre su hermano, causando que esta sea bañada por pintura amarilla.

–Crazy…. Por favor ve a la mansión y dile a Mario que reúna a todos –le pide dando un fuerte suspiro, para luego ver el caos de que había ocasionado su hermano.

–Doki oki –responde alegremente y sale volando caóticamente.

–Y no hagas nada extraño, solo dale el mensaje a Mario –le grita esperando que su hermano no cause ningún desastre innecesario. Da un suspiro, debería estar tranquilo solo le pidió que le diera un mensaje al grupo de locos. Lo máximo de desorden que causaría sería una discusión o pelea, nada de otro mundo. Tras su meditación, asiente ante su predicción y sin tomarle mucha importancia, empieza reconstruir la montaña, rellenar huecos y por alguna razón mandar al cartero al hospital _(Mensaje de Master Hand: si alguien tiene una idea de porque el cartero era una tortilla con huevo, por favor mande un mensaje dando su opinión, gracias)_

–Listo y como siempre de una forma completamente satisfactoria, ordenada y cuidadosas esta todo como nuevo… Por fin, podre tomar el día libre e ir al Spa –dice con gran ilusión tras ver como todo había vuelto a la normalidad y silbando una melodía de triunfo se dirige a la mansión. Rápidamente se adentra a ella y sin importarle que todos sus habitantes por alguna razón hubieran desaparecido, claro que todo eso podía ser resultado de la reunión que iba a dar. Flota por los pasadizos y entra a su despacho dando un fuerte portazo. Se ríe ante su preciado día en el Spa, mientras alista su maleta colocando lo que encuentra y su patito de hule Raúl, que tiene un bigote J

–Bien estoy listo –anuncia con una lentes de sol sobre la dorsal, abre la puerta con estruendo y se dirige felizmente al salón principal.

"_Muy pronto estaré ante un buen fin de semana relajante_" piensa al llegar por fin al salón, abre la puerta encontrando ante una escena maravillosamente…. Caótica, dirigida por el Comandante Locura…. y Crazy Hard estaba lazando malvaviscos….

Por una extraña razón todos estaban ante una situación ridículamente extraña, especialmente porque el salón parecía una sala de juicio… y ante el estrado del jurado se encontraban Wario, Ike y Yoshi en traje de oficina con unas cubetas vomitando y había una conejo bailado brendans y de vez en cuando los abofeteaba; mientras tanto Peach junto a un Doctor Mario amarrado como momia trataban de ayudarles y atrapar al conejo. Mario era una tortilla giganta siendo perseguido por un Donkey Kong hambriento. Los niños (menores de 13 años) estaban ante la televisión descubriendo el secreto que más importante de su vida, que les arrebataría todo su dulce infancia y no verían el mundo con los mismos ojos, descubriendo la razón de porque nadie se había atrevido a revelarles… y ahora se manifestaba ante ellos….

– ¡El hada de los dientes* es un monstruos asesino! –chillan los más pequeño ante el secreto revelado, bueno por lo menos el Ratón Pérez no los traiciono…. –y el Ratón Pérez es un espía traficante de dientes que planea clonar a las personas para remplazarlos y poder dominar el mundo –y así se termina una linda infancia.

Siguiendo, por alguna razón Snake está tejiendo en el estrado del acusado, Zelda junto a una Samus bañada en pascados estaba tratando de revivir a Sonic enjabonado tras recibir el castigo divino de Crazy (bañarse) y Pit perseguía a unos aterrados Ness y Red por todo el salón con el mazo de King Dedede.

–Mueran traidores

–No se suponía que los ángeles eran buenos –gime Red

–Sí, pero matamos accidentalmente al Sr. Roedor –contesta Ness (Sr. Roedor era la mascota de Pit y si piensas que es un hámster o un ratón estás completamente equivocado, era un pesito dorado que murió al ser arrojado al inodoro)

Volviendo a Crazy, la mano loca estaba vestido como un juez incluso tenía una peluca blanca antigua y por alguna razón tenía sobre la cabeza a Jigglipuff bailado. Este realizaba el trabajo de colocar los castigos de los presuntos "culpables". Entre ellos estaba Kirby.

–Kirby, la bolita rosada que insiste ser un hombre y por alguna razón le gusta devorar a Metal Knigth, tu delito es comer mucho pastel y por castigo te prohíbo participar en concursos de ¿Quién come más? Y se pregunta quienes participan en esto son…. Los que están vomitando jejeje –dice con un micrófono, mientras Kirby empieza a llorar y se va a abrazar a Metal, quien junto a Falco tratan de despegar a Ganon de un vagabundo, mientras tanto y por alguna razón Falcon tenía una peluca rosado punk (aunque no tenía su casco… podía ser su cabello) y trataba de evitar que un Browser que tenía malvaviscos en sus picos intentara estrangular Mr Game & Watch.

–Siguiente –dice la mano jalando una cuerda causando que cayera del cielorraso Kuro-chan –Pitto, también conocido como Kuro-chan o gemelo menor de Pit, tu delito es ser una porrista….

–Yo no soy una porrista –se defiende el ángel negro

–Claro que si porrista, llevas un uniforme de porrista y usas falda –señala, inmediatamente Kuro-chan nota que realmente llevaba un uniforme de porrita femenino, para trauma de este.

– ¿Por qué rayos llevo falda, no se supone que es Marth a quien torturan con esto?

–Señorita Porrista, tu delito es…

–Quiero mi abogado

–No hay

–Lucario es abogado –dice, Crazy señala al pokemon aura y para decepción de Kruo-chan estaba luchando a muerte contra el Comandante Locura. En un enfrentamiento tan difícil que los más expertos guerreros llorarían. Estaban… saltando la cuerda.

–Osito, osito, toca el suelo…. Osito, osito, da la media vuelta…. Osito, osito, golpea al idiota….

– ¿No hay otro abogado? ¿Roy es un abogado, no? Quiero que Roy me defienda, traigan a mi abogado–insiste el joven tras ver el curioso combate

–Bueno, Roy…. –dice jalando nuevamente la cuerda haciendo Roy cayera al suelo. El joven pelirrojo se levanta, para ser consciente de algo realmente terrorífico… estaba en ropa interior…

– ¿Por qué tiene dibujos de My little Ponny? –señala el joven para más humillación de Roy.

–No lo sé –llora –Crazy has algo

–Bien, si son chillones –dice la mano chasqueando sus dedos, haciendo que Roy consiga un sombrero de copa

–Esto no es lo que quería –le reclama, pero pronto nota lo que le hizo a Kuro-chan

–Crazy… te voy a matar –lo amenaza tras verse en vestido de novia –si le vas a poner un vestido a alguien que sea a Marth

–Bien, Marth –jala nuevamente la cuerda cayendo Marth con un disfraz de oso y un tarro de miel. Antes que el joven se levantara, chasquea sus dedos haciendo que este llevara un vestido de princesa con un pulpo de sombrero, entrando este en pánico.

–En que estaba… así… ejem…. Por el poder conferido a mí y a Raúl el patito de huele de mi hermano, los declaro marido y mujer, pueden besar el trasero de la princesa Martha –canta lanzando confeti y libros.

–QUIERO EL DIVORCIO –gritan los dos jóvenes traumatizados. Sigue la locura y discusiones como también varios smahs convertidos en tortillas gigantes gracias Diddy Kong y Olimar. Master Hand observa la completa locura ante él y se pregunta si realmente podría tomar esas vacaciones…. De repente llega Link sin su sombrero verde.

–Perdón, no encontraba mi sombrero… ¿De qué me perdí? –dice notando el caos y encontrando su sombrero, estaba con el Comandante Locura como su nueva red atrapa mariposas. El joven observa por varios segundos el escenario, da media vuelta y siendo lo más listo que pudo ser, sale corriendo del lugar, en busca de un refugio.

–PAREN LA LOCURA –grita eufórica la mano tras soportar la escena por varios minutos. Todos paran en seco y notan a la mano derecha. Inmediatamente la mano chasquea haciendo que todos vuelvan a la normalidad, excepto los enfermos, Marth seguía con el disfraz de oso y perseguía a un pulpo por su corona, los niños seguían corriendo y Pit seguía persiguiendo a Red y Ness.

–Quiero que lleven a los enfermos con el Doctor Mario, fríen el pulpo, traigan un psicólogo para Pit y alguien dele ropa a Roy –ordena la mano haciendo que todos inicien a realizar las ordenes –Mario, estas a cargo de la mansión. Saldré el fin de semana y Crazy, por milésima vez no invitéis al Comandante Locura.

–Bien, adiós Comandante Locura –se despide del hombre, mientras este se monta en un cañón

–Nos vemos –dice tras presionar el detonador sale disparado de este, destruyendo una venta.

–Master Hand está seguro de esto –le pregunta Mario -¿Qué sucederá con Crazy?

–Yo me encargo de él –dice con fastidio –Crazy a mi oficina. ¡AHORA! –le ordena

–Yey a la oficina –sale la mano volando hacia la oficina

En la oficina de Master Hand, la mano loca bailaba alegremente mientras cantaba una canción. La mano derecha lo observa y suspira, intentado iniciar la "charla".

–Crazy, como escuchasteis en el salón saldré este fin de semana…

–Sipi, saldrás... me dejaras a cargo cierto, como segunda mano en jefe –dice mostrando un emblema.

–No Crazy, dejare a Mario. Necesito alguien responsable que sepa cómo controlar a estos locos y tú seguramente invitaras al Comandante Locura.

–Tranqui, llevare mi ropa interior responsable… me dará poderes responsables

–Crazy, tu no usas ropa interior

–Claro que sí

–Que no, eres una mano y las manos no tienen ropa interior

–Que sí, mírala –dice mostrando una braga color lila con encajes blancos

–… Crazy…. eh… de donde sacasteis esa braga

–Es mía –insiste la mano izquierda, pero pronto alguien toca la puerta.

–Adelante –dice la mano un tanto molesta por la interrupción, apareciendo Zelda – ¿qué deseas? –pregunta, pero ella lo ignora y se acerca a la mano loca, quitándole la braga.

–Por milésima vez, deja de tomar mi ropa interior –le grita eufórica la princesa y con pasos fuertes sale de la oficina, dando un fuerte portazo.

–Vez, por eso no tengo ropa interior… siempre Zelda viene y me la roba…. –exclama Crazy Hand alterado por el suceso, Master Hand lo mira.

_"No, Master, no preguntes desde cuando hace esto… sino te arrepentirás"_ –piensa la mano derecha, observa como su hermano se sigue quejando y da un suspiro.

–Mira Crazy, no te voy a dejar a cargo…

– ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué? –pregunta con un cachorro en mano que le hacía ojitos tiernos.

–Porque crearías el peor caos del mundo…. Lo que acaba de pasar es un buen ejemplo de ello y ni siquiera salí de la mansión…

–Pero….

–Pero nada, siempre creas el caos completo y en circunstancias extrañas. Además no tienes sentido de la responsabilidad ni menos del sentido común. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió darle a Roy y Pitto dinamita?

–Pero solo les di una caja…. No es mi culpa que la usaran completa sabiendo que hay un escaso de ella…

–Espera, ya no hay dinamita…

–Sipi… la utilice toda

–¡¿En qué?!

–Para derribar una montaña, para destapar un baño, abrir un frasco de pepinillos, limpiar la sala, hacer volar a Metow… y hacer que un sol nuclear…. –dice mientras cuenta con sus dedos lo que hizo esta mañana.

–Y aun preguntas porque no te dejo a cargo….

–Sipi

–Bien, entonces que tal… la vez que le diste helado a Marth…

–Pero fue solo un galón…

–Pero sabes que él tiene un problema con el helado, todos en la mansión tienen un problema con algo y Marth es un adicto al helado…

–Pero solo se comió el galón de helado

–Y también lo ayudasteis a robar una heladería, consiguiendo rehenes

–No es mi culpa que alguien le digiera afeminado a Marth y este se enojará, causando muchos daños que después tu tuvisteis que pagar…

–Tú lo llamasteis así como "nombre calve"

–En serio… no lo recuerdo, pero si recuerdo mi primera actuación de bailet –dice colocándose un tutu –fue hermoso y los villanos realizaron una buena actuación…

–En serio… ¿De qué era?

–Hello Kitty VS Barnie, recibimos buenas críticas y muchas quejas de niños traumados por culpa de Ganon –dice con una voz llena de orgullo.

–Eso explica las demandas que recibí el mes pasado –suspira –e insistes que diga porque no te dejo a cargo….

–Yipi

–Bien, que tal la fiesta de Año nuevo…. La mansión acabo en el espació

–Pero me dijisteis que busca juegos artificiales

–Si, pero no cohetes de la NASA

–Pero celebramos en grande…

–Bien… que tal la Fiesta de Pascua…. Te pedí que cuidaras los huevos para los niños y por alguna razón eran de alienígenas, tuvimos problemas y hubo una guerra galáctica… Además que las crías nacieron y casi se comen a los niños…

–Pero no quería que esos horribles seres se llevaran a Panchito, Guambarra y Carlita de Canoa… ¿Qué clase de padres dejan a sus hijos en medio de un planeta desolado?

–Número uno: estaban en un nido y número dos: estaban en un planeta desolado porque las cría son extremadamente peligrosas, Crazy….

–Pero esto demuestra que soy responsable…

–Ni siquiera cuidasteis a Sol de mañana….

–La deje que jugara con los demás perritos…

–Era el chupacabras y se comió a los perros…. –suspira, debía parar esta discusión que nunca terminaría –Mira Crazy, mi decisión se quedara y tú no estarás a cargo de nada… tengo una lista de las 130 razones de porque no debo dejarte a cargo y solo llevamos cinco de ellas… No estoy de humor de repasarlas todas por lo que solo se una buena mano y no hagas nada de locuras….

–Pero…

–Pero NADA –termina la mano, pero su hermano lo mira y empieza a llorar, tomando una manguera para hacer sus lágrimas mucho más potentes –Crazy esto no cambiara mi decisión –dice, pero la mano izquierda no lo escucha, siguiendo con berrinche. Ahora usando un pulpo como pañuelo –Crazy…. –sigue llorando inundando la oficina y usando una canoa, come malvaviscos llorando sobre la desconfianza de su hermano. Crazy, deja de llorar

–Wua… wua…. –llora como bebe y disfrazado de este.

– ¡Para! –ignorado a su hermano, llora junto a varios perritos que aullaban ante sus gritos de lamentó –está bien, está bien te dejare a cargo de algo…

–En serio, si –dice parando en seco y arrojando todo lo que trajo para su berrinche, se prepara para escuchar su misión

–Bien… estarás a cargo... de… de…

–Deeeeeeeeeeeee…

–De…. –mira todo su alrededor en busca de algo que no cause daños ni mucho menos cause alguna locura –de…. –sigue buscando hasta que nota una roca que había llegado gracias al berrinche de Crazy Hand, llagando a él una idea –De esta roca –dice tomando la roca y se la entrega a su hermano.

– ¿De una roca?…. –se cuestiona la mano ante la misión que su hermano le entregaba…

–Si de una roca

–Una roca….

–SÍ, una roca…

–….

–…

–VIVA UNA ROCA –grita alegremente ante su misión dando unos salto con la roquita –hola soy Crazy Hand, tu eres Rocky la roca maravilla y seremos amigos… wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –dice, pero antes que salga al mundo para revelar a todos su misión, Master lo detiene.

–Tu misión consiste en vigilar a la roca…. En el patio, solo vigilar…

–Debo vigilar la roca en el patio…. Está bien, voy a iniciar ya…. –sale por la venta junto a la roca. Tras quedarse solo Master se ríe y tomando su maleta, sale de su oficina.

–Bien es hora de mi fin de semana relajante –ríe alegremente. Después dejar a Mario a cargo de la mansión, colocar las reglas y darlas amenazas de castigo. Se prepara para salir tranquilamente, sin ningún inconveniente. Dan una mira rápida a su hermano, quien vigilaba atentamente a la roca, se ríe satisfactoriamente y se dirge al Spa.

* * *

Dos días después…

Tras pasar los mejores días de su vida regresa a su preciada mansión que milagrosamente estaba intacta e incluso los habitantes se había comportado correctamente, para asombro de todos. Y para comprobarlo revisa a sus inquilinos, asegurándose que los que estaban enfermos (Warrio, Ike y Yoshi) se hayan curado de dolor estomacal, los niños hayan recibido su trato con el psiquiatra, que no hubiera explosiones producidas por los piromaniacos, Marth saliera de su mal humor y Zelda recuperará todas su bragas. Incluso no hubo problemas ni locuras por parte de Crazy, más bien tuvo un comportamiento ejemplo que asusto a todos haciendo que iba ser el fin del mundo…. o podía ser que estaba muerto.

–Vaya impresionante… quien diría que dejando a cargo Crazy de una roca no causaría ningún caos ni la locura viviente –dice Master tras realizar todo el recorrido por la mansión, para asegurarse que no lo estaban engañando. Da una carcajada en medio del salón principal.

–Jajaja…. Por fin encontré la manera de contralar la locura de mi hermano… jajaja–antes que siga su risa escucha un estruendo – ¿Qué es eso? –pero antes que pueda descubrirlo, la ventana es destruida por un camión monstruo con Crazy adentro, atropellando a la mano derecha.

–Hey, hermanacho ¿Cómo te fue? –pregunta, Master se levanta totalmente adolorido y observa a su hermano.

– ¿Crazy, por qué manejas un camión monstruo?

–Yo no lo manejo, es Rocky –tras que digiera eso, Master revisa el camino que se había recorrido con el auto, observando todo destruido casi algo apocalíptico.

– ¿Crazy, por qué rayos dejasteis que una piedra maneje?

– Porque ante mis cuidados Rocky estudio y consiguió su permiso de conducir con una gran calificación, acaba de llegar mírala –dice mostrando una licencia solo que no era de la roca, sino del Capitán Falcon y estaba vencida –Bien Rocky vamos a festejar –expresa haciendo que el auto arrancara y fuera destruyendo todo a su paso, atropellando a varios Smash, destruyendo el florero y luchando contra un oso… mascota del Capitán Locura.

Desde una cierta distancia, Master Hand observa la destrucción de la mansión y como la locura era invadida a cada habitante, también como Peach iniciaba una discusión contra el oso utilizando mayormente la violencia y sartenazos. Tras ver el caos, saca una lista enorme y toma un lapicero, iniciando a escribir algo en ella.

–Número 135: Dejar que una roca conduzca un camión monstruo…. –dice mientras escribe en la lista. Iniciando uno largo día en una mansión especial.

Fin


End file.
